


Any Means Necessary

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Abortion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to remind herself that this is no worse than the Liar Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Means Necessary

Nao lies on the table, doped up on medicine, trembling, fearful. She has to remind herself that this is no worse than the Liar Game. There's a nurse, not a dealer, the mask does not cover the eyes, not that Nao can stare at anything besides the ceiling. If she could do anything, pay anything to not have to do this, she would.

"Relax." Akiyama commands. He holds her hand. "I'll protect you. I'll keep you safe."

She just tightens her grip. Darkness, only very very focused lights illuminate the grip. She lies in the shadows, and Akiyama is her only anchor. The nurse's description of the procedure, her attempts at friendly chatting, echo emptily against her skull.

Then, just a small sound, the feeling of metal tools where she knows they don't belong at all. Cramps fall over her. Nao tries to be brave, tries not to cry out, but the whimpers escape from her anyway. Her body collapses on her. The life, somehow cherished even in its impossibility, leaves her womb. Akiyama never lets go of her.

"You're doing good." He whispers into her ear. His voice trembles too, but she holds on to his words, his warmth, and his stability. "Hold on." Like Nao can let go. She grips his hand with all her strength.

"Almost done."

Good. She can't wait for this to be done, even if that means she can never go back. This, more than the act that got her there, seems to tear her purity from her.

Everything stops. The ordeal is done with. The nurses leave the room, and let Nao gather herself. Well, if she can leave the exam table without falling on her face. Akiyama's arm goes around her shoulder. "Just lean on me." It takes the both of them, Nao thinks, but working together they manage to get her underwear on without actually causing her to face-fault to the floor.

He kisses her forehead.

"You were strong. You were brave." The words float in that space between her ears. "You did the right thing."

*

Akiyama escorts Nao back to her apartment. Neither of them own a car, but he can provide a shoulder for her to lean on as the taxi takes her home, and he can make sure that she rests all right.

He can't support a child right now, not when he's working menial jobs and rebuilding his life after three years in prison while also going through the Liar Game. Nao still has college, a father to take care of, and the burden of a debt she still doesn't know that she won't have to pay. And, they both determined, even in the worst case, where "any means necessary" might happen, their child would not be the means the corporation uses. Still, it hurts to know that Nao went through this. Some job he did of protecting her, his pessimistic thoughts tell him. He berates his hands for touching her, for being unable to hold back, his arms for being unable to refrain. Yet, for all that he failed to protect her, he can't promise that he'd have done anything differently, except perhaps to use some more care.

He walks her to the door, and fumbles with the key, all while ensuring Nao remains upright. Her apartment is cold and dim, not a place where she should be left alone while she recovers. So, he supposes, putting her fully clothed body to bed and pulling the sheets to her neck, he should stay here with her.

Nao brings the sheet up to her neck. "Thank you, Akiyama-san."

He's not sure why she thanks him. "Mind if I stay here for for a while?"

Nao reaches out and grasps his hand, a wide-eyed and still sleepy smile on her face. The medications must have wiped her out. "Stay with me." Like there was ever a question that he would stay by her side.

His hand covers her. "Yes."

"Akiyama-san...." Nao asks, drifting back into sleep. "one day, can we..."

He kisses her on the cheek. "One day," he promises.


End file.
